a journey begins
by Smurfgirlz
Summary: AU. Ron and Lavender worry that their son is different. They go to a muggle doctor to find out for sure.


Written for **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**:

 **April Monthly Challenge - Going, Going, Gone!**  
Hufflepuff prompt - _Autism_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, or any of it's characters.

* * *

Thank you Liza for giving this a quick look-over :)

* * *

...

* * *

"No Ron! I don't care what you or your father says, there is nothing wrong with our son!" Lavender's voice is hoarse, they've been arguing about this same topic for hours.

"Look at him Lav!" Ron points to their six-year-old son, Fred, sitting on the ground playing with a toy truck. "He hasn't done anything but play with that truck since we started talking about this hours ago! There is something wrong! I don't know of any other child who will just sit and play with the same toy all day, ignoring everything else around them!"

Ron sits at the kitchen table and puts his head in his hands. "Look, I don't want to believe it either. But if it's true, don't you think we owe it to him to know?" He looks up at her, his eyes pleading. "Dad says that the muggles have made all sorts of advances with things like this. If what he suspects is true, there are steps we can take to make his life better."

Lavender sits at the table and reaches her hand toward him. "I really don't like the thought of it, Ron. He's our baby, there can't be anything wrong." She's sobbing, with tears rolling down her cheeks unchecked. Finally she nods, "Okay. We will go and talk to the muggle doctors." She sighs, and turns in the chair to watch her son. "I only want what's best for him, and you're right about the way he plays. He didn't even look up while we were yelling just now." She looks back to Ron, grasping his hand. "I'm scared."

"So am I." Ron admits softly.

* * *

 _~Days later, in the doctor's office~_

"He is on the Autism spectrum, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I'm not sure how familiar you are with this diagnosis, however there is a lot more information these days than there was back when we were growing up." The doctor hands over several pamphlets. "Now, I don't think he's very deep on the spectrum. The tests show that he has the ability to problem solve and he can make the proper connections when doing if-and-then puzzles." He turns the papers he's looking at around to face them, so they can see the results for themselves.

"See here, he's able to connect not just points a and b, but he can conclude that points c, d, and e will happen. This is extremely advanced for a child so young. I'm interested in testing him further, I believe he might have Aspergers Syndrome in addition to the Autism." At Lavender's horrified gasp, he speaks again quickly. "I know it is a lot to take in at once. Please, take this paperwork home with you, and this copy of the test results. If you agree to have Fred watched for Aspergers, I have attached my card here." He points to the corner of one of the stacks of papers he handed them.

"Now, as to what to expect from the Autism." Lavender gasps again, lifting her hand to her mouth to stifle a sob. "As I said, he doesn't seem to be very deep on the scale. I would say you should expect him to display some antisocial behaviour, and expect that he will have difficulties relating to children his own age. He might gravitate towards younger toddlers, or even infants. He will most likely display some sensory issues, such as extreme distress in the dark, or an aversion to water or sand." He pauses to watch their faces for a moment.

"There are therapies that are recommended. I would like him to be tested to see if he would benefit from physical therapy, occupational therapy, and speech therapy. I would also like you to keep an eye on his food intake, make a list of foods he seems to like and which ones he seems to just accept. Also make note if he shows a strong dislike for anything specific. Some food textures can aggravate Autism." He stops there, sensing that these parents have learned as much as they are going to for today. He stands, and guestered for them to proceed him out the door.

"Rose here will help you with booking the tests I've requested, and with scheduling all further appointments." The doctor smiles, and turns to walk back into his office.

Ron looks blankly at the woman the doctor had introduced to them as Rose. "I...uh, well I guess we should make appointments for those tests the doctor wants." He looks to Lavender.

She nods silently, beginning to read the top page of the paperwork she'd been handed. "It's all so overwhelming…" her voice trails off.

Rose, the young lady behind the desk, looks at the couple in front of her. It is always difficult for parents when they first receive their child's diagnosis. "I'm here to help you, so you don't get very overwhelmed. Now, this first test…"

Ron tunes out her voice, losing himself in his thoughts. He had insisted there was something wrong...and he had been correct; now he had to make sure that Fred had the right tools to live a good, peaceful, and most all a happy life. That started today, and he would make sure that it never ended.

* * *

 _Word Count: 878 by Google Docs_


End file.
